everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Nyx's House of Horrors
Nyx's House of Horrors is a fanon doll for the Ever After High: Mythology Program. It consists of dolls in Hallowe'en themed outfits. It ties into the TV special of the same name. Story As Hallowe'en lurks around the corner, Undeen Mae decides to set up a Hallowe'en themed show called Nyx's House of Horrors. Of course she will need a lot of help from the other Mythos, as shows cannot be planned on your own. Will different students clash together, or will the Mythos succeed in the making of a spelltacular show? Characteristics The box is similar to most Mythology Program boxes, except with "Nyx's House of Horrors" written where the other names would go. The background is rather spooky themed. This line consists of spooky, Hallowe'en themed outfits. Dolls Royals Heather von Olympus Dressed as a ghostly variant of history’s Queen Elizabeth I of England, Heather wears a tattered Elizabethan gown in a royal blue color, with a tight corset and hooped skirt, straight Tudor neckline, a white ruffled collar, long sleeves with white ruffled wrists, and a silken blue cape bordered in white fur. The dress’ pattern features silhouettes of cobwebs and spiders, while the cape has ghostly symbols. The outfit is adorned with old pearls strung across her torso and around her waist, and she wears a small Tudor crown set with deep blue gems and connected to a small tattered veil. Her hair and makeup are all done Tudor style with a ghostly twist. Liv Mercybringer TBA Isabella Echthrós TBA Sandra Arcadian Dressed as a Greek sphinx, Sandra has her hair restyled into a lion's mane made with pieces of gold that were made to look like lice and beetles carefully and strategically placed throughout, her lion body that was fixed into place by a spell (from Agape), and eagle wings with metallic orange, bronze, and gold feathers attached to a red halter top-like thing that has "shoulder" straps around her front legs. She has a golden diadem placed on top of her head and a necklace of golden lice and beetles like the ones in her hair as well. Agape Cyprian Dressed as a Halloween version of Marie Antoinette, with an off the shoulder pink silk ballgown, TBC Rehema Dendera TBA Carrie Ferryman TBA Ivy Efiáltis Ivy dresses up as the Boogyeman (bascially she takes Twyla's clothing xD) Takumi Kaze TBA Rebels Seliph Sívrit Seliph is dressed as a pirate, wearing a blue pirate hat with a skull on it. He has a cream-colored tunic, and a navy blue coat with gold buttons. He has blue trousers, white woolen stockings, and black thigh-high boots. He has a brown belt on which a plastic cutlass is sheathed, and wears an eye patch (thankfully, he didn't take out his eye to wear it). He also has a parrot on his shoulder, which may or may not have been stolen from the animal shelter. Eirene Louloúdi TBA Roybels Thana Reaper As the granddaughter of Nyx herself, it's no surprise that Thana would dress up as the owner of the house. She welcomes you in wearing a long white nightdress that fades into black at the bottom and bright red socks that have black stripes. Her hair is in two braids and is dyed red at the end to make it look like blood. A key is hanging around her neck. Her make-up consists of black eyeshadow and black lipstick. Neutrals Undeen Mae Undeen is dressed up as a girl in a box, who, uses her contortionist/aerialist skills to come out looking like she has no bones. She wears a honey yellow leotard with black skulls adorning it and black leggings with milky white ghosts printed on them. She wears white pointe shoes and yellow ankle socks. Her hair is out of its familiar chignon and is now let down. She wears white gloves. Leonard Fotiá TBA Trivia * Ask me in the comments if you want your oc in the line! * Message me if you want them in the fanfic * No one with the same destiny can be in the line! * This line is for Hallowe'en, so only dolls in their spooky, Hallowe'en themed outfits can be in this line. So no Mythology Program, Mythos Dance, etc. Category:Fan Doll Lines